


Luke Alvez One Shots & Drabbles

by Sassywrites77



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This is a collection of one shots I have written for Luke Alvez x Reader.





	1. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic. Just a little something I wrote up quickly. Secret dating. :)

You and Luke became close friends very quickly. And not long after becoming close friends, you became a couple. However, you decided to keep the couple part a secret. Yes, that's right, you thought you could keep being a couple a secret from your profiler friends. And you thought you were doing a really good job, until one night when the gang was out at a club, blowing off steam after a long case.

You had been on the dance floor and decided to head back to the group's table to rest a moment. When you got to the table, there wasn't a chair available, so you plopped into Luke's lap. No one thought anything of it; this was a normal occurrence for the two of you. Had that been all you did, perhaps your secret would still be safe. But no, you were a little more drunk than usual and feeling quite affectionate. You wrapped your arms around Luke's neck and gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek. This caused eyebrow raises from those sitting at the table. This would have been fine, but you didn't stop at his cheek. You started dropping kisses on his neck. This caused mouths to drop open and eyes to widen along with the raised eyebrows. Luke, noticing the others' reaction, squeezed your waist and said your name.

You paused in your endeavors, and glanced first at Luke, then everyone else. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Luke chuckled, "I guess so, Y/N."

The others glanced at each other; then Spencer spoke up. "Um...how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Five months," you both say at the same time.

Spencer glances over to Emily and asks, "Who was closest to five months?"

Emily shrugs and says, "Where's Pen? Didn't she make a chart?"

Just then Penelope totters over to the table. "Did I just hear someone asking for moi?"

Emily grins, knowing the reaction Penelope will have when she hears the news. "We just found out Luke and Y/N have been dating for five months now. We can't remember who guessed closest to five months. Didn't you make a chart?"

Penelope, of course, lets out a little squeal and rushes over to the couple. She squeezes them both in a hug, then claps her hands together and says, "I did make a chart. I don't have it here with me, of course, but I believe Rossi guessed four and a half months bringing him the closest."

You and Luke glanced at each other, then looked at everyone else, this time you two had the surprised expressions. Luke spoke up, "You guys bet on when we started dating?"

JJ smirked and said, "Of course. You didn't really think you were hiding it from us, did you?"

"We're profilers," Rossi scoffed.


	2. Beloved Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I came up with after listening to Beloved Wife by Natalie Merchant. ANGST

Luke had married Y/N 30 years ago today. Instead of celebrating 30 wonderful years with his beautiful wife, he was visiting her grave. She had gotten breast cancer, and after a long, tough fight, she'd passed away 6 months ago. Luke hadn't been to her grave since the funeral. He just couldn't bring himself to visit, but to not visit her on their anniversary didn't seem right.

Luke walked up to his beloved wife's grave and knelt down, placing the flowers he'd bought in the vase. He'd probably regret kneeling, at 70 he was still in fairly good shape but his joints were definitely showing his age. He didn't care though. He wanted to spend some time with his wife.

As he started to speak to her, tears started running down his face.

"Y/N, we almost made it to 30 years didn't we? I'll never forget the day we met. Your little Rosey terrorizing my poor Roxy. That daschund had some serious size issues," he chuckled through the tears.

"I'll never regret the time we had together. We had two amazing children, and they've had three of the best grandchildren we could ever ask for. I know we had a wonderful life together, but why? Why did it have to end so soon? Y/N, I...I'm lost without you. You were...No! You ARE my everything. How can I continue on without you? I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I'm so glad you aren't suffering anymore. That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, to watch you go through all that pain and not be able to do anything about it. I would have taken your place if I could."

Luke's voice starting cracking with emotion. He stopped a moment and took a breath, then continued.

"I don't want to go on living without you. You were the absolute love of my life." He paused a moment, then continued.

"I've thought about it, you know? Joining you. I want to. I really want to. Would it be so wrong? To leave this world, so we could be together again? Oh, god, Y/N. I miss you so much. But...but I know you. I know how upset you would be if I were to take my own life. And our grandchildren, what would that do to them? Oh, Y/N, Sara is so much like you. I see you in her everytime I look at her. They all miss you so much. They've started asking me to tell stories about you. I...I haven't been able to before. Maybe I can now. They deserve to know what an amazing grandmother they had."

Luke took a deep breath and slowly got to his feet. He touched his fingertips to his lips, then touched the top of your gravestone. "I love you, Y/N. I will love you until I leave this world, but I'm going to stay in it a little longer."

Every year after that, Luke visited with Y/N on their anniversary. Until the ripe old age of 96, when he finally went to join his beloved wife forever.


	3. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from the lyric "I got issues, but you got them too. So give them all to me, and I'll give mine to you" from Issues by Julia Michaels.

You had been with Luke for three years when he came home from a case that had been particularly difficult for him. The unsub had been killing former members of the military. You knew some about his time in the military, but he didn't talk much about it.

Just like he wouldn't talk to you about the case. You knew he couldn't share a lot of details, but he needed to talk to someone about it. Ever since he'd gotten back, he seemed to be pushing you away.

You didn't want to lose him. He had helped you through your own issues, and you wanted to do the same for him. If he wouldn't talk to you, you'd find someone else for him.

You decided to talk to Emily and Spencer. You'd gotten to know his whole team during the time you'd been together, but he was closest to Emily and Spencer. You contacted them both to meet with you and to not let Luke know. They both agreed, and you gave them a time and place.

Now here you were sitting across from them trying to hold back the tears as you shared your worries with them. They too were worried. They'd noticed the difference in Luke since this last case.

Emily said she actually knew someone she thought could help, a therapist friend who specialized in helping those who'd been in the military. She said she would contact the therapist. Now you just had to convince Luke to talk to her.

That's where you thought Spencer would come in. You knew he and Luke had grown close almost from the moment they started working together. Spencer agreed to come to the apartment with you to talk to Luke. 

When Luke came in, he was surprised to find Spencer sitting on the couch next to you. He looked from Spencer to you trying to figure out what was going on.

You got up and went to him, taking his hands in yours. "Luke, I asked Spencer to come here to talk to you. Will you sit and listen to what he has to say?"

To your surprise, Luke nodded and went to sit next to Spencer. You chose to hang back and just let the two of them talk. As Spencer talked to Luke, you could see the dam breaking.

It hurt to see that he would open up to someone else and not you. You loved him so much, and you didn't doubt his love for you. But this was still painful. By the end of their talk all three of you were crying, but Luke had agreed to meet with Emily's friend.

Spencer waved you over, moving so you could take his place next to Luke. You wrapped an emotional Luke in your arms.

"I love you so much, Luke. I want you to know you don't have to hold anything in from me. You've helped me through some rough times these past three years. It's time to let me help you through yours."


	4. Too Good to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off "What we've got is too good to say goodbye" from Too Good to Say Goodbye by Bruno Mars

You didn't think you could take it anymore. Luke seemed to be gone all the time. You knew his job was important, he caught serial killers after all. But you'd been together for two years and didn't really have anything to show for it.

You both still had separate apartments, and there no ring was glittering on your finger. You'd known when you'd first gotten involved that the only things he seemed committed to was his job and Roxy. You'd hoped that would change but so far it hadn't.

You'd made the decision to give him an ultimatum when he returned from his most recent trip. You were going to tell him you couldn't do this anymore. If he couldn't make a long term commitment, it was over. You loved him, you really did, but a woman could only take so much.

Luke arrived home excited at the prospect of seeing you. He knew he'd been neglecting you lately. He loved his job but didn't want it to get in the way of his relationship with you.

Once he'd gotten Roxy settled, he sent you a text that he was home and asked if you'd like to come over. 

You texted back yes, mentally preparing yourself for the talk you needed to have.

Luke let you in, leaning in to give you a kiss put you side stepped him quickly. You walked into the living room and sat on his couch. Roxy seemed to sense something because she came and laid her head in your lap.

You stroked her head, looking up at look and telling him to have a seat. Luke frowned and sat next to you.

Before he could say anything you blurted out, "We need to talk. Things haven't been great with us for a while, and I'm not even sure you've noticed. I cannot live like this anymore. I need you to make a commitment to me the way you've made one to your job. I need stability, Luke. If you aren't willing to give me that...well, it'll be over. I love you, but I'm not sure it's enough."

He let you get your speech out, though you could tell he wanted to butt in a couple of times. He reached for your hand, and you let him take it between both of his.

"Y/N, I am so sorry that I've made you feel this way. I was actually thinking about this on the way home. I know I haven't treated you right lately. You deserve so much more than that. But remember the good times? Remember how we were in the beginning? I know we can be like that again. What we have...Y/N, it's too good to let go. I can make that commitment to you. Just please, please give me another chance."

You looked at him seeing tears streaming down his face as you blinked away your own. Should you give him a another chance? Was this too good to say goodbye?


	5. Moon and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea using "got a moon and a billion stars" from Night Train by Jason Aldean. This is just straight up fluff.

Luke texted you and told you he was on his way to pick you up and to dress warmly. You had no idea what your boyfriend was up to, but you were always happy to spend time with him.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. You opened up to a grinning Luke who gave you a once over making sure you'd followed his instructions.

"You ready to go?" he asked, and you could hear the excitement in his voice.

You nodded and grabbed your keys, locking the door behind you. Luke took your hand and half pulled you out of the apartment building and into his truck.

It made you smile to see how excited and happy he was. You tried to ask where he was taking you, but he refused to tell you, saying it was a surprise.

A few miles outside of the city, Luke turned onto a dirt road. You glanced at him and said jokingly, "If you weren't an FBI agent, I'd be concerned right now."

He looked at you, confused and you added, "Dark, country road. No one around. You catch criminals who take people to places like this and kill them."

Luke just shook his head at you saying, "I promise you will love this surprise."

He pulled to a stop and got out pulling something out of the back seat. You got out and could faintly hear the sound of a train in the distance. Luke climbed into the bed of his pickup then helped you up.

You could now see that he had several blankets. He proceeded to lay them down then lay down on top of them and patted the spot beside him.

You lay down next to him, laying with your head in the crook of his elbow as he pulled yet another blanket over the top of you.

"Luke, what are we doing here?" you asked, slightly exasperated.

"Look up at the sky, Y/N. The sky is so clear tonight, the moon is full, and look at all those stars."

You'd forgotten just how romantic your boyfriend could be. You snuggled close, looking at the sky and listening to the night train rush by.


	6. The Best Screw Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea based on "I know I'm good for something, I just haven't found it yet" from the song Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade.
> 
> There is angst. Also I feel like I may have strayed a bit from the song. I don't know. I really hope you like it. Also I have no idea if this is the way things would be as far as cases. I just went with it.

You couldn't believe you'd messed up yet again. You felt like such a screw up your whole life. You said the wrong thing, did the wrong thing. It was so frustrating. This time you had sent the wrong case files upstairs. You worked in the file room at the FBI. The BAU had asked for some files from a cold case. Apparently, a body had been discovered that was similar to an old case. You had pulled the files and placed them on your desk. Unfortunately when you went to take them upstairs, you'd grabbed the wrong stack.

You hadn't realized it until just now when you picked up the stack of files left on your desk to deliver them. One of the files had fallen and as you picked up the papers you'd realized your mistake. Now you were rushing back upstairs trying to hold back the tears. You didn't want anyone seeing you upset, but you were just so emotional sometimes.

You went to step out of the elevator; you weren't paying attention and ran right into someone trying to get on the elevator. Your files flew out of your hands, and you groaned. You apologized without looking at the person you nearly bowled over, then bent down to try to get the files put back together. As you were gathering the papers, you could feel the tears threatening to fall. You quickly rubbed at your eyes hoping they wouldn't be red rimmed.

Your gesture didn't go unnoticed by the person who was still there. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice.

You glanced up then and saw the kindest, chocolate brown eyes looking at you with worry. You just nodded, concerned if you tried to speak, the tears would flow. You looked back down quickly and finished gathering the files. The man you'd ran into offered a hand to help you to your feet. You hesitated a moment then took his hand.

He smiled at you, still looking a little worried and asked, "Are you sure your all right? You seem upset. I'm sorry about your files. I hope they didn't get messed up to much. I'm Luke by the way. I don't think we've met."

You realized you were going to have to say something now. You toom a shaky breath and cleared your throat. "I'm Y/N. I work in the file room. I mixed up the files the BAU wanted with some other files. These are the correct files. I need to find the others that I brought earlier. I'm really sorry for the mix up. I can't believe how stupid I can be sometimes." You voice was starting to crack as you finished speaking.

"Hey, don't say that. Mistakes happen. Don't worry about it. Here, let me take those, and I'll get them to my team and bring you the other files. You okay to wait here?"

He seemed to understand you couldn't handle being around anyone else right now. You nodded and gratefully handed him the files. As he walked away, you couldn't help but think about how kind he was. But you didn't care what he said, you were still a screw up. You could feel the tears threatening again.

Luke came back a few moments later, files in hand. He gave them to you, and you thanked him, turning to go.

"Wait! Um..Y/N, do you have a few minutes?"

You looked at him, confused. "Well, I have to get these files to the right place," you said hesitantly.

"Oh, of course, but after that? Do you think you could take a break? I thought we could get a coffee. It seems like you could use a break."

You could feel the tears threatening again, this time due to his kindness. You really were a mess. "Um...okay. Meet in the lobby in about ten?" you asked, thinking that should give you plenty of time to deliver the files then grab your purse from your desk.

Luke smiled again and said, "See you in a few then."

\----

And that's how you found yourself seated across from this seemingly really sweet guy, crying into your coffee about what a screw up you were. You usually didn't breakdown in front of people like this, but it was like his kindness broke you.

He placed his hand over yours, getting your attention. He didn't speak until you looked up at him. "Y/N, what I'm about to say isn't to make light of how you feel, but don't you think you're being hard on yourself. So you mixed up the files? It was easily fixed. And everything else you described? Maybe dwelling on the negative is having a negative effect. Let's look at the positives. Today, I met a really cute, shy, sweet woman that I wouldn't have met. Had you not mixed up the files, who knows if we ever would have. And honestly, I think I want to get to know you more."

You just stared at him, mouth open. What the hell? Was he serious? But then you realized, you were really glad you met him. Maybe the mix up of the files wasn't the end of the world, but you still messed up a lot. You finally spoke up saying, "All right. I'll give you that one. Meeting you has been the highlight of my day."

His smile widened, and you couldn't help but smile back. "So as much as you think you're a screw up, there must be something you're good at..."

You looked at him and frowned a bit, thinking and said, "I guess I haven't found it yet."

Luke held your gaze and said, "I would love to help you find it then. Whatever it may be."

\-------

Additional a/n: I'm not trying to make light of anxiety and the like. Trust me, I've felt the way the reader does before and probably will again. All my love to those who struggle with these type of feelings.


	7. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea based on "Haunt me to my grave Don't you ever fade away." Ease My Mind by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> I'm telling from Reader's PoV and Luke's PoV so will be using her instead of you on his PoV. And again, I may have wandered from the song. Sorry! Hope you enjoy!!

Luke's PoV

Luke woke up for the forth night this week from the same dream. A dream about a woman he didn't even know. What was his mind doing to him? He'd went for a run with Roxy just four days ago. After the run, on the way back to his apartment, he'd stopped to get a coffee. As he was leaving the café, he couldn't help but notice this woman sitting by herself at a table by the window. She looked so beautiful sitting there, head bowed as she read the book in front of her. The sun was streaming through the window giving her an ethereal glow. He debated approaching her, but just couldn't do it.

Now he was regretting his decision because this woman was haunting his dreams. And daytime hours were no better. While he was awake his mind would drift to thoughts of her, sometimes turning to daydreams. He had been to the café everyday since, but she was never there. He was beginning to think he'd imagined her. Or perhaps she was an hallucination as he could have sworn he saw someone similar looking near the FBI building yesterday. He had immediately dismissed it actually being her. The café near his home was miles from his office.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was nearly time to get up. He sighed and threw the covers back getting up in order to start the day. He dressed in his running clothes, then he and Roxy headed out for a run. He decided to go through the park near his apartment so he wouldn't be tempted to go by the café again today. Maybe if he tried hard enough not to think about her, she would stop haunting him. But he wasn't so sure that's what he really wanted. No sooner had he thought this, he thought he saw her on a bench in the park, again reading a book.

He realized the bench was right on the path he was taking. Maybe he should try to speak to her. As he drew closer to her, he saw it wasn't actually the same woman. She bore a slight resemblance from far away, but at a closer glance he could tell it wasn't his mystery woman. He and Roxy continued their run then exited the park. He was heading back toward his apartment, when he felt Roxy tug on the leash. She was pointed in the direction of the café. He shook his head and pulled slightly on the leash, but Roxy wouldn't budge.

"Really, Roxy? Fine, come on. But I'm telling you, she won't be there," he said to his up to this point faithful dog.

They arrived at the café, and he left Roxy where he always did. He placed his order then moved to the side to wait. As he turned, he saw her once again sitting at the window. This time he knew it was her. Afraid she'd disappear again, he quickly made his way to her table. As he grew closer, he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. If he said he'd been dreaming of her, he'd sound like a creepy stalker.

Right as he reached her table, she looked up at by him. "Oh, hi. Um, can I help you?" she asked.

\-----  
Reader PoV

You were startled to look up and see the handsome man walk up to your table. You recognized him from a few days ago. You had seen he and his dog through the window as he was leaving the café. You also thought you'd seen him a few days later on your way to work. You'd been dreaming about him too, and finally he was here next to you. You asked if you could help him, and he just stared at you a few moments. You looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Um, hi," he said eventually pausing to glance out the window then turned back to you. "This is probably going to sound really weird, and I promise I'm not a stalker. But I saw you the other day here, and since then I think I saw you near my office. I was going to go straight home after my run today, but my dog...she wanted to come this way. Oh god, I realize how insane that must sound. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

He started for the door without giving you a chance to respond. You sat dumbfounded for a few minutes before realizing you might not have this chance again. You threw your book in your bag and jumped from your seat dodging people while trying to catch up to him. You flew out the door, hoping you hadn't waited too late. You looked left, nothing. You turned right and saw his retreating form. His dog seemed to be pulling at her leash as though she didn't want to go. Good girl, you thought hurrying toward the duo.

As you ran up to him, you realized you never got his name so you just yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" You saw him stop and turn toward you a look of disbelief on his face. You rushed forward and said, "I'm Y/N. And I believe you when you say you aren't a crazy stalker. Also, I might love your dog a lot for being stubborn." You glanced down at her, letting your hand drop so she could sniff and see that you were an okay person. She licked your hand, and you giggled.

\-----

Luke's PoV

Luke couldn't believe he hadn't scared her away. And apparently she was Roxy approved. Roxy was wagging her tail furiously and had just licked Y/N's hand and was letting Y/N pet her. Now he had a name to put with the beautiful face. He grinned at her and said, "It's nice to officially meet you Y/N. I'm Luke, and this is Roxy."

"It's nice to meet you both. Would you like to come back to the café with me? I think you actually left before you got your coffee, didn't you?"

Luke smacked his hand to his forehead. She laughed at him, and it was even more magical than in his dreams.

\-----

Reader PoV

He was just too adorable. You couldn't help but laugh at him. "How about we go back and see if it's still there? We can sit at a table outside, so Roxy won't be lonely."

He nodded, and the three of you walked back to the café. You found an empty table and waited with Roxy while Luke went in to find his coffee. A moment later he came back. The two of you talked for at least an hour with one topic of discussion being that you'd dreamed of each other. You were both shaking your heads, laughing at the crazy weirdness of that when his phone beeped. He looked down and groaned.

"It's work. Looks like we have a case," he sighed then said, "I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm going to have to go, but can I get your number? I've enjoyed our talk and want to get to know you better. When the case is over, maybe we can go out to dinner?"

You smiled and nodded giving him your number. "It's okay Luke. I understand you have to go, amd I look forward to seeing you when your case is done."

He grinned back at you and you both stood to leave. As he started to walk away, you called to him, "You don't have to wait until you get done with the case you know? You can text me anytime."

He laughed and turned again to leave. A few minutes later your phone chimed. "I promise to keep in touch, and I'm sure we'll see each other in our dreams."


	8. A Hot Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of smut

Luke had been out of town for almost two weeks. He was called out on another case before he even returned from the first one. This wouldn't have normally been so bad, but the two of you had made plans before finding out he wouldn't be making it home. Sexy time plans. As the case came to a close, the two of you had been doing quite a lot of sexting to each other in anticipation of his return to you.

Now here you were days later and extremely sexually frustrated. You were trying to hold back relieving your own frustrations because you knew he was in the same predicament. You knew he was sharing a room with Spencer so there was no privacy for him to get himself off. And now you were feeling ashamed because you briefly pictured the two of them getting each other off. Fuck! That was too hot to think about and definitely didn't help your current horny situation. 

Okay. Enough is enough. You would just treat him to some extra special attention when he got home. You couldn't take it anymore. You had been tossing and turning for hours now, no sleep in sight. You rolled over and rummaged in your night stand until you found your trusty vibrator. You turned it on and ran it over your nipples making them grow hard. You closed your eyes imagining Luke there with you. He would tease you with the vibrator just like you were doing, then he would take your nipple in his mouth and flick his tongue across the peak. While his mouth was working one nipple, he'd be teasing the other with the vibrator.

You moved the vibrator from one breast to the other, teasing that nipple into a peak. You could feel yourself getting wet. You slowly trailed the vibrator down your body, barely grazing it over your mound making you squirm. You brought it lower moving it over your folds a few times before slowly parting them and placing it at your entrance. You were soaking wet so the vibrator slipped inside easily. You moved it in and out slowly a few times before increasing the speed of the vibrator. You moaned at how delicious it felt. You continued to work the vibrator in and out rubbing it against your g-spot before finally sliding it up to your clit. It didn't take long then, you crying out as you came.

You opened your eyes and saw Luke standing in the bedroom doorway, staring to you hungrily.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he said in a husky voice. He came toward you then stripping off clothes as he neared the bed. All you could do was stare as he come to kneel on the bed between your legs. He took the vibrator from you laying it on the bed. "You look good enough to eat, Y/N," he said before leaning down and swiping his tongue up your slit.

"Mmmm. You taste so good," he murmured before parting your folds, his tongue sliding into your entrance. He licked his way from your entrance to your clit, his mouth clasping around the bundle of nerves which were still sensitive, making your hips come up off the bed.

"Luke," you cried out reaching for his head, pushing your fingers into his hair and holding him to you. He inserted two fingers curling them up as he continued to suck on you swolen clit. You came hard, pulling his hair and crying out, "Oh, fuck Luke! Yes!"

Luke chuckled, kissing his way up your body, pausing at your breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth nipping at it. You gasped, your back arching off the bed. He finally kissed his way up your neck and captured your mouth with his. You reached between you to place his cock at your entrance. He slid in easily, all the way to the hilt making you gasp again. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he slowly started to move. You could feel the pressure building within you once again. You dug your nails into his back as he increased the rhythm. 

"Oh, fuck, Y/N. You feel so good. Are you gonna come for me again?"

You moaned, "Oh god, yes!" Your hands roamed down his back, grabbing his ass and pulling him into you. He dropped his head to your breast pulling a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. It brought you over the edge, clenching around him. You could feel him come then, his cock pulsing inside you. He collapsed on top of you then, your legs and arms still wrapped around him. He nuzzled your breast before rolling beside you and gathering you close. He kissed the nape of your neck, mumbling "I love you," before falling asleep. You smiled and was soon asleep too.


	9. Oops...I Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This silliness is brought to you by late night text conversation with my bff about Magic Mike and the mighty need for Luke Alvez to not wear a shirt. It turned into smut. Basically a crack fic. lol

The first time it happened, it really was an accident. You came out of the breakroom, coffee cup in hand when you ran right into Luke, spilling your coffee all over him. Thankfully it wasn't that hot since you always loaded it down with refrigerated creamer. You were apologizing profusely when he just reached behind him, grabbing the neck of his tee shirt and pulling it over his head. You knew he worked out, but dear sweet heavens, he was a beautiful man. You gripped your coffee mug in both hands to keep from reaching out to touch his six pack. Your hands itched to run down his chest.

Luke waved off your apologies as he turned to go back to his desk. Using his soiled shirt, he rubbed any excess coffee from his chest. Then he took another shirt from his go bag. You could only stand and stare during the whole process. As he pulled the clean shirt on slowly covering that magnificent chest and set of abs, you shook your head to snap out of the trance. You looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to you or Luke and saw that Reid and Tara had apparently caught the show. Spencer's mouth was hanging open, and you couldn’t blame him. Tara just caught your eye and mouthed wow.

You quickly turned away as you surpressed the urge to giggle at that. Luke never seemed to notice the attention he'd garnered. He did notice, apparently, that you were sitting down at your desk, nearly empty cup of coffee in your hand.

"Don't you want more?" he asked and in your current state of hot and bothered, you thought he was talking about his little strip tease.

You blinked and looked up at him. "What?" you asked gripping the mug even tighter.

"Your coffee, Y/N. Don’t you want more?" he asked again. "I was wearing at least half of your coffee just now."

"Oh. Oh!" you exclaimed. "I thought you mea...." You caught yourself before finishing that thought and completely making a fool of yourself.

"You thought what?" he asked, grinning but looking confused.

"Um, nothing." you answered, jumping from your seat and quickly walking back to the breakroom.

\-----

The second time happened a few weeks later while Luke and you were hanging out at his apartment, taking a day to relax after returning from a long case. After a lazy afternoon of playing some card and board games and binging tv shows on Netflix, you'd ordered take out. You were helping clear the dishes from the table when you "tripped" and spilled the remander if your wine on Luke.

"Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry. I am such a klutz," you said. You grabbed a dish towel dabbing at the stain. "Maybe you should take this off, so we can get a stain remover on it." You hoped you didn't sound too eager at divesting him of his shirt.

"It's fine, Y/N. Accidents happen," he said as he started pulling his shirt over his head. Oh how you wanted to be the one to take his shirt off right now. You glanced away briefly hoping he wouldn't catch on as to how much you wanted to see his half naked body. He handed you the shirt, then disappeared into his bedroom. 

You took his stained shirt to his laundry room spraying on the strain remover and laying the shirt across the washer for later. When you returned to the kitchen, Luke was at the sink having already put on a fresh shirt.

\------

The third time was the time he caught on to your little devious schemes. You'd invited Emily, Tara, Penelope, Luke, and Spencer over to your apartment for dinner on a Saturday evening. JJ and Stephen had plans with their families, and Dave was visiting his daughter's family.

After dinner everyone settled in your living room with drinks talking, laughing and just having a general good time. Soon everyone was leaving except Luke who said he would stay and help you clean up. You both grabbed a few glasses to take to the kitchen. Luke set his in the sink then turned to get yours. He caught your wrist just as you were about to "accidentally" spill some leftover drink on his shirt. Still holding your wrist, he took the glass from you with his free hand. Then retrieved the other glasses from your other hand.

"Really, Y/N? You were about to have an accident again?" he asked. You couldn't concentrate on answering because his thumb was rubbing circles on the inside of your wrist.

You cleared your throat and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Luke. You know I'm clumsy."

He leaned in close, his mouth right at your ear and said in a low voice, "Y/N, if you want my shirt off, why don't you just take it off instead of trying to ruin all of them."

He took both of your hands and moved them to the buttons on his shirt. You looked up at him and saw the desire in his eyes that mirrored your own. You licked your lips and slowly pushed the first button through the button hole. As you neared the fourth button, you fingers faultered as Luke started running his hands down your back before grabbing your hips and pulling you into him. You could feel his erection and gasped before renewing your efforts of unbuttoning his shirt. Your fingers moved faster and finally the shirt was unbuttoned. As you slid the shirt off his shoulders, his mouth was on yours, his tongue licking at your lips until your mouth opened.

Your tongues dueled swirling around each other as Luke turned your back to the counter and lifted you up. Your hands roamed that beautiful chest that you had craved to touch for all these weeks as Luke's did some exploring of their own. His hands slid under your top moving up until they rested right beneath your breasts. He cupped them both then ran his thumbs across your sensitive buds. You arched into him and he broke the kiss long enough to jerk your shirt over your head.

He threw your shirt down on top of his before unhooking your bra which then joined the shirts. He gazed at you a moment before his mouth latched onto a nipple while his hand lightly pinched the other. You threw your head back, arching into him as you twisted your fingers in his hair. He started kissing down your stomach until he reached the waistband of your jeans. He glanced up at you, eyes glazed with want as he unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans. He grapsed the back of the waistband and started pulling. You lifted your hips so he could remove your jeans and underwear. 

You felt a little vulnerable sitting there naked before this gorgeous man, but all thought left you as he gripped your hips and pulled them toward the edge of the counter. He placed your legs over his shoulders as he knelt between them. You looked up at you with those chocolate eyes of his as he pressed a kiss to each thigh and then one just above your center. Your head fell back as you moaned closing your eyes.

But they soon popped open as you felt his tongue glide along your slit and you heard his animalistic groan. "Your so wet already," he all but growled at you. He parted your folds then slipping one finger, then two into you. As he curled his fingers up, he sucked your clit into his mouth making your hips come up off the counter.

"Oh fuck, Luke," you gasped out, one hand clutching the counter while the other tangled in his hair. He continued his onslaught on your clit alternating between sucking it and flicking his tongue against it all the while pumping his fingers in and out of you. In no time you were coming so hard you swore you saw stars. Luke lapped at your juices as you continued to convulse with all the pleasure. Jesus, you hadn't came that hard in a long time. As you came down from your high, Luke worked his lips back up your body until he was standing. As he kissed you, you pushed him back until he was sitting in one of your kitchen chairs.

You unbuckled his belt as you kissed down his neck and chest. When your mouth reached his stomach, you pulled away long enough to take off his jeans, him lifting his hips to help you. Once the jeans were thrown to the side, you took in the impresive bulge of his underwear. You pressed the palm of your hand against him and he hissed out a breath. You were eager to get to your treasure, so you pulled on the waistband, letting out a satistfied sigh as his cock sprang free.

Your tongue darted out of your mouth ready for a taste, but you wanted to tease him a bit. You repeated his earlier actions by kissing each of his thighs, but then you placed a kiss right on his balls. His hips came up, and you had to supress a giggle. You cupped his balls playing with them as you wrapped your other hand around his dick. He closed his eyes, hissing out a breath again. You slowly stroked him up and down a few times enjoying seeing him writhe with pleasure. You had to taste him, though.

You moved your hand down to the base of his cock, then leaned forward licking up his shaft until you reached the tip. You swirled your tongue around the tip before wrapping your lips around it. You lapped at the opening as you sucked on the tip of his cock. You felt his hands gently push into your hair. You took more of him in your mouth inch by inch before pulling back. You hollowed your cheeks sucking moving your head up and down his shaft before pulling off him, making a popping sound. You leaned forward to take him in your mouth again but Luke had other plans. He pulled you to your feet and on to his lap so that you were straddling him.

He wrapped his hand around the back of your neck dragging you down into a kiss. He let go of your neck and moved both hands to your hips lifting you up. Getting his meaning, you placed his cock at your entrance then slowly slid down on him. You both gasped at the feel. You rode him then, his hands holding your hips down so you were grinding against him. You could feel another orgasm building as you took his mouth with yours once again. Your hands gripped his head as you kissed, and you freed your hips from his grasp and started moving up and down his shaft.

You could feel yourself getting closer to orgasm when you felt his hands once again on your hips pressing you down as he came inside you. Feeling him pulsing pushed you over the edge and you clenched around him. Both of you were panting for breath as you rode your high. You collapsed against his chest trying to catch your breath.

"That was, oh fuck," you wheezed out. That was really all you could say at the moment.

"Yeah," Luke replied then added, "Ready for round two?" as he got up from the chair still holding onto you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to your bedroom.

Who knew your obsession with seeing Luke shirtless would lead to this?


	10. More Than One Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Smut Idea I came up with. Those extendable metal back scratchers can have more than one use. ;p

You came home to find Luke lying naked in bed, tablet in hand, scrolling through hotel info. You were planning a trip away for a few days, and he was looking for a place to stay. He had taken a shower after getting home from work and didn't bother getting dressed.

You decided to join him, stripping your own clothes off and laying next to him. You'd been laying there a few minutes when your back started to itch. You reached over to your nightstand and found your back scratcher. It extended so that you could reach any place on your back. You fully extended it and quickly soothed the itch. Luke chuckled at you, for some reason finding it amusing when you used it.

You settled next to him once again then started lightly scratching his bicep with the back scratcher asking if it hurt because it is metal after all.

"No, it feels good," he replied as he continued to scroll through hotel listings. 

You continued to run the scratcher down his arm. "Actually, it...it's kind of turning me on," he added.

"Really?" you asked. You began to run it over various body parts, his chest, his forearm, then you slowly racked it over one of his nipples causing him to suck in a breath. You did that a couple of more times before moving to his legs.

You ran the scratcher lightly over his right thigh before reaching across and scratching down his left thigh from his knee toward his groin. You smirked as his dick jumped at the sensation.

"Well, someone likes that, huh?"

Luke didn't anything just smirked back at you. You laughed and continued to tease. You raked the scratcher across his groin just above his cock making sure not to touch it. He sighed but still had that damn tablet in his hands.

Deciding to up your game, you dragged the scratcher slowly across his balls, satisfied when he jerked suddenly. Well you were satisfied once you determined the jerking motion was in ecstasy and not pain.

You continued to drag the scratcher across his balls and legs, then slowly across his shaft. As it scratched the tip his breath hitched and his hips came off the bed. You kept this pattern going until finally he turned toward you, taking the back scratcher from you.

"Now, it's your turn," he said, smirking at you.

As he lightly scratched across your already hardened nipples, you told him you were already turned on from what you'd been doing to him.

He pulled a nipple into his mouth while running the scratcher down your sides, but you were far too ticklish, so he gave up the scratcher.

Because of his position, as he continued to nip and suck at your nipple, you were able to reach his balls and cock, caressing and stoking. You could feel how wet you were, your juices pooling between your legs.

Feeling how wet you were, Luke flipped you over. You flattened your upper body onto the bed with your rear stuck up in the air. Luke dragged you back toward the edge of the bed, so that he was standing behind you. He positioned himself at your entrance and pushed in, both of you groaning at the feeling.

He began to move slowly and you could already feel your orgasm building. This position was just right for his balls to slap against your clit. He placed a foot on the bed causing your legs to be spread further apart. He pumped in and out slowly, and soon you were coming.

He continued to move against you, placing his foot back on the floor and pumping harder and faster. His balls again slapping against your clit until you were coming again. As you clenched around his dick, you felt him pulsing with his own orgasm.

As he slowly pulled away and lay back down on the bed, you crawled toward him curling into him completely spent.


	11. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story I wrote for crack fic challenge using "Giving Road head in FBI Vehicle"

Emily had sent you and Luke way out to the boonies of South Carolina to interview a witness. A witness that turned out to be a dead end. Frustrated, you had called Emily with the news, also telling her it would take a good hour to get back. She told you to just head to the hotel instead of coming back into the station.

You relayed the message to Luke and asked if he wanted to stop to eat dinner before going back to the hotel. Well, once you were back to civilization, that is. 

You both climbed into the FBI issued SUV, Luke at the wheel. You clicked on the radio searching for something good to listen to. You stopped when you heard the words to _Animals_ by Nickelback.

"Have you ever?" you asked Luke.

"Have I ever what?" he queried back at you.

"Have you ever received roadhead? It's what the song is about, you know."

As you finished your sentence, you found yourself grabbing the _oh, shit_ handle as Luke swerved in the road. Turning to look at him, you saw he was staring at you with wide eyes and open mouth.

You giggled and reached over to push his chin up, closing his mouth. "Don't act so virginal. I know better," you said with a smirk.

Quickly recovering from his initial shock, Luke grinned. "I just wasn't expecting THAT to be what you were asking. And no, I've never received roadhead before."

Smirking again, you released your seatbelt and leaned across the console. "Would you like to?"

"Y/N, what are you doing?!" Luke exclaimed, trying to keep from swerving again since you were no longer safely buckled in.

"Relieving stress, trying to have a little sexy time with my boyfriend. Whadda ya say?" you asked, trying to sound as sexy as you could considering Luke was looking a little concerned.

He groaned as you licked your lips. "Y/N, how can I say no when you are looking at me like that?"

You looked toward his lap and could see the outline of his cock straining against his jeans. Getting on your knees in your seat, you reached over, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans and pushing the fly open. You stroked him through his boxer briefs causing his hips to shift up and his foot to press down on the accelerator.

Realizing what he was doing, he let off the accelerator a bit and turned on the Cruise control, quickly setting it so he could move his foot off the pedal.

Since he now seemed as committed to this as you did, you worked to get the waistband of his underwear below his cock. Finally freeing him, you licked your lips again earning another groan from him.

"Eyes on the road, Agent Alvez. Wouldn't want to explain why we had an accident, would you?" you said cheekily.

Luke grunted in response, but a glance up to his face assured you his eyes were now glued to the road. His hands tightened on the wheel as you took his cock in your hand, giving it a nice firm squeeze.

You worked your other hand into his jeans, giving his balls a friendly squeeze. You smiled to yourself as you heard him gasp. As you squeezed his balls, you worked your other hand up and down his shaft a few times before leaning forward and licking the tip of his cock.

"Fuuuuuuck," Luke groaned out as you took the head of his cock into your mouth, sucking as you continued to move your hand up and down.

You moved your left hand to the console you were leaning across to steady yourself. As you continued to squeeze and tug on his balls, you wrapped your lips firmly around his cock, sliding your mouth down as far as you could then moving back up. You quickened your pace bobbing your head up and down.

You felt one of Luke's hands on the back of your head, not pushing just tangling his fingers in your hair. "Y/N, baby....hmmmm. Babe...."

As Luke trailed off, you felt the car slow as he turned onto a side road. He went a few yards down the road, then pulled to the side. You continued until you felt Luke tug slightly on your hair. You sat up and noticed he had parked on the side of a dirt road. There were no houses in view, and it had grown dark.

You looked at him, curious as to why he stopped you. He pointed to the back seat as he hopped out of the car and then opened the back door. Grinning, you crawled between the front seats as gracefully as you could. Luke climbed in closing the door behind him.

You met in the middle of the backseat, Luke crashing his lips into yours as he started to unbutton your shirt. You started doing the same to his as he pushed you to lie down on the seat. He nibbled at your neck as you started pushing his shirt off his shoulders. As you reached for his belt buckle, you heard your phone go off.

You both ignored it, you leaning forward so Luke could pull your shirt off and unhook your bra. He had just slid your bra straps down your arms and sucked a nipple into his mouth as HIS phone began to ring.

You both paused a second, looking at each other. "Garcia," you both said at the same time. The ringing stopped as Luke reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone.

Sure enough there was a missed call from Penelope. Luke quickly hit redial.

"Guys, are you okay?" she asked. Before Luke could even say anything, she continued, not waiting for an answer. "Em called because they got a lead on the case. She wanted me to contact you guys to tell you to go back to the witness' house. The rest of the team are on the way."

She finally paused for a breath and Luke said, "Okay, Garcia. We'll turn back that way now."

"Wait! Why are you parked on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere?" she asked making you widen your eyes.

"Um...we thought the vehicle was making a weird noise, so we had stopped for a second. That's why we missed your calls. We were outside checking it out, but everything is fine. Guess we were just imagining things," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Oh...okay. Be safe guys. Em said to wait on them outside the guy's property."

"Will do, Garcia. Thanks," Luke said then clicked the end button, throwing his phone in the front seat as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Whoa. That was close. Quick thinking with that story about the noise," you said as you finished dressing.

"Yeah. Too bad we were interrupted. I hope this will wrap up the case. I can't wait to get you home and finish what you started," Luke replied as you both left the back seat and climbed into the front.

As Luke started to turn the SUV around, your phone rang again. Garcia again.

You answered and immediately put the call on speaker, "Gar---"

"Tell Newbie he didn't disconnect. I heard everything, and I want the deets as soon as you get back."

You narrowed your eyes at Luke as you took the phone off speaker. He was looked at you sheepishly and mouthed, "Sorry."


	12. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets reader in the bar. She comes to his "rescue" as women keep coming up to him, him turning them down. Some slight angst

You listened as the man sitting beside you at the bar brushed off yet another woman who tried to talk to him. She turned, looking dejected, and headed back to her group of friends which included the two previously rejected ladies.

Without turning to look at him you said, "You know they might start believing you if you have an excuse that didn't come across as fake. It's someone from the same group of ladies each time. They probably just think eventually one of them will be your type."

"What makes you think my excuse isn't valid?" he asked.

You sighed and turned to him. Pointing to his left hand you said, "Well, no wedding ring. Not even a tan line from a wedding ring."

The man laughed as he turned to look at you. Well, you could see what the fuss was about at least. He had the most engaging smile you'd ever seen. And those full lips. Oh boy. Maybe you should have minded your own business.

"Are you a detective or something? And since you asked so nicely, I'm waiting for friends," he said. His smile was mischievous, so you could tell he wasn't upset you'd butted in.

Ignoring his question to you, you responded with, "So you aren't married then? Do you even have friends meeting you?" You narrowed your eyes as though scrutinizing him.

The man shook his head and laughed again. "You don't give up, do you? Fine. No, I'm not married. I _am_ waiting on my friends to get here though. Now, your turn."  
He paused before flashing that smile again and adding, "Are you a detective or something?"

You rolled your eyes at him. "No, I'm not a detective or something. I'm just a very observant person."

"Oh, so you were observing me? Is that why you want me to get rid of all the women coming over to talk to me?" he asked cheekily.

It was your turn to laugh. "Ha! So you're a comedian now. Well, for your information, I was just sitting here minding my own. But I couldn't help but overhear your conversations with all the ladies. And when I heard you say you were married, I may have glanced down at your hand and noticed there was no ring."

The guy just grinned at you before sticking his hand out. "I'm Luke."

"Y/N," you replied shaking his hand.

The two of you stayed facing each other and had been talking about what you actually did for a living, running a boutique in the neighborhood. He was just telling you about his job, when you noticed a blonde woman headed your way.

You mumbled, "Oh, for fuck sake," then leaned forward, grabbed his face, and kissed him. You meant for it to be a quick peck on the lips, just enough to discourage the woman coming towards him. But then he responded which shocked and thrilled you at the same time. You were so captivated, you forgot the reason you kissed him to begin with. Until you heard someone clear their throat. You pulled back from Luke and noticed the blonde was standing beside the two of you. But she didn't look upset, she looked...amused. You pulled your eyes from her back to Luke who looked just as dazed as you felt.

You looked back to the blonde and said, "What's your deal? Why are you--"

You were cut off by Luke placing a hand on your arm. "Y/N, it's okay. This is JJ. She's one of the friends I was waiting on."

That's when the blonde, JJ, finally spoke. "Yeah, I was just coming to tell Luke that we had gotten here. We're at a table right over there." She turned to point, and you saw three men and three women standing near the table of the group of ladies from earlier. A couple of them were looking your way and waved.

You could feel the heat rising to your face. Had you really just kissed a stranger? _And_ made a fool of yourself in front of his friend, no friends! You couldn't believe you had done that. Geez! You had basically assaulted the poor man. And you couldn't even blame it on alcohol; you hadn't had that much to drink.

You suddenly realized his friend was speaking to you again. "You're welcome to come join us. Luke seemed to be enjoying your company." You could tell she was trying to suppress a smile and was teasing but not in a mean way.

You shook your head as you slipped off the bar stool. Embarrassed, you wouldn't look at either of them. Instead you stared at the floor almost wishing it would open up and swallow you. "I...uh...I need to go," you mumbled before walking away as fast as you could, never looking up.

You thought you heard Luke call out to you, but you kept walking, thankful you didn't trip in your haste.

\------

Luke turned to JJ as he watched you walk away. She was no longer trying to hold back a smile. Now she was staring after you in shock. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to interrupt or to offend your friend."

Luke wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulders and started walking toward the rest of the BAU team. "It's okay, JJ. I know you didn't mean anything by it. She was just embarrassed because she thought you were another woman coming to hit on me."

"What?! Okay, you're going to need to tell me what happened, but you might as well wait until we're with everyone else. You know you'll have to just repeat it otherwise."

As Luke and JJ approached the table, Rossi asked, "What happened to your friend, Luke? Did we scare her off?"

Luke sighed before beginning his story. He told them how it began with him turning down women by saying he was married and you observing how much of a lie that seemed to be. He laughed as he told the story until he got to the part where you abruptly left. His smile faded as he said, "She thought JJ was another of the women from that group. I guess she figured kissing me would discourage any of them. She seemed pretty embarrassed when she found out JJ was my friend. That's why she ran out like she did."

"Well, did you at least get her number?" Tara asked.

Luke sadly shook his head no. Maybe he would run into her here again sometime. He could only hope. He was really enjoying their conversation.

\-------

_Three weeks later_

You were wrapping up your shift when you heard the bell ding announcing a new arrival. You sighed and hoped it wouldn't take the customer long. It had been a long day, and you were ready to go home and soak in a nice hot bath, maybe with a glass of wine.

You turned and immediately recognized Luke's friend, JJ. She was with another blonde. You bit your lip, chewed on it actually, as you walked toward them.

"May I help you?" you asked politely. Maybe if you pretended to not recognize her, she would somehow not remember you.

"Hi, um, Y/N? Do you remember me? I'm JJ, a friend of Luke's."

Well so much for that. You could feel the heat returning to your face as you replayed the scene from the bar in your head.

"Yes, JJ. I remember. Unfortunately. Nothing against you. I, ugh. It was just really embarrassing."

"I'm so sorry if I made that situation worse for you. I didn't mean to. Luke told me why you kissed him. That was really sweet."

You were looking down, but jerked your head up when JJ said that. She looked very sincere. You closed your eyes and shook your head. " I'm not sure it was 'Sweet.' It was basically assault. He wasn't expecting that. And then I ran off and I don't think I even apologized. And--"

JJ placed her hand on your arm, effectively stopping your flood of words. "Y/N, when do you get off work? We'd like to talk to you, but I'm sure you'd prefer not to do so at your job."

"My shift is almost over. I just need to close out the register and lock up the store."

"There's a coffee shop just down the street. Meet us there once you close?"

Dumbfounded, you just nodded. After they left, you rushed to do everything you needed to I order to close.

Twenty minutes later you were walking into the coffee shop. They waved to you from their table in the corner. You waved back then went to the counter to place your order. It wasn't busy at this time in the evening, so it didn't take long. You grabbed your drink then made your way over to Luke's friends.

As you sat down, Penelope reached across the table and patted your arm to comfort you. "I can tell you're nervous, Y/N. Don't be."

"I just.. I'm trying to understand why you're here. Why didn't Luke just come himself?" You saw the two exchange a look and added, "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

JJ spoke this time. "No. He doesn't. He told us everything that happened after you left. He said he didn't get your number and looked really bummed about that. He mentioned that you worked in a boutique in the neighborhood, so here we are."

"But that still doesn't explain why the two of you are here and not him."

Penelope said, "Well, you see our team is like family. We tend to butt in whether we're asked to or not."

"I see. So are you here to warn me away from him? You have nothing to worry about. I made a complete fool of myself. And I wouldn't even know where to start to try to find him. We only exchanged first names, and he was just about to tell me about his job when..." You trailed off, not wanting to rehash the incident as you'd come to think of it in your mind.

"No," both women said at the same time.

"That's not it at all," JJ continued. "Mostly, I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable. Luke really seemed to like you. He's been back to the bar; I saw him looking around for you."

"You found me. He could have found me too."

"I think he was just giving you time. He knew you were embarrassed."

"Will you at least think about coming back to the bar?" Penelope chimed in.

"We will plan to be there this Saturday," she continued. "Unless we have a case come up before then. I just want to let you know that. In case you don't see us there, you won't think we being weird tricky people."

"We work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, so sometimes we can get called away unexpectedly," JJ added, noticing your confusion.

"Oh. Wow. The FBI? You said Behavorial Analysis, like that show?"

"Well, maybe a little like that show. Our friend Spencer could probably tell you everything not accurate about it," JJ replied with a laugh.

"Okay. Maybe I will see you all Saturday," you said. "Maybe," you added when they both began smiling broadly.

"Thanks for hearing us out, Y/N," JJ said as you all stood up to leave.

You said your goodbyes and left. You had a lot to think about.

\---------

Saturday evening found you still debating whether or not you should go to the bar. You really would like to see Luke again, but what if his friends were wrong? He seemed to enjoy your conversation as much as you had, but what if you read the situation wrong? What if, what if?

You were going to drive yourself crazy, so why not just go to the bar? Decision made, you went to get dressed.

You arrived at the bar but didn't see JJ, Penelope, Luke, or any of his other friends. Of course, they had given You a specific time. Maybe you were early. You decided to go to the bar where you were sitting last time you were here.

You ordered your drink and thought about turning so you could see the door and notice if anyone came in. But the thought made you feel as though a million butterflies were in your stomach. Facing the bar felt like the safer option. You were on your third drink and thinking they had been called away when you felt someone tap your shoulder.

You turned, and there he was. He was even more handsome than you remembered. He smiled and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It depends. You aren't married, are you?" You said with a smirk.

Luke chuckled and sat beside you. "Hi, Y/N. it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Luke."

"So, I hear two of my meddling friends paid you a visit earlier this week. I hope you didn't feel obligated to come because of them."

He looked so concerned, you wanted to comfort him. You placed your hand on his arm. "I wanted to be here. I'm sorry for that night. I don't know what came over me, kissing a stranger. And then I just ran off without apologizing."

"There's no need to apologize. I wanted to kiss you that night, corny as that may sound. You just beat me to it," he said with a big grin. "So my nosy friends are over there. Would you like to meet the rest of them?"

You laughed. "Sure."

You spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking with his friends who made sure the two of you exchanged numbers before leaving the bar. He walked you home, and gave you a sweet kiss before leaving. You had barely locked your door when your cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's me. Just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed tonight. And I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait either. Maybe you could come over for dinner tomorrow night around 6:30?"

"Sure. That sounds great. I'll see you then, Y/n. Good night."

"Good night, Luke."

You could feel the smile stretched across your face. You hadn't smiled this much in quite sometime. It made you wonder who rescued who that night in the bar.


	13. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using prompt “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but...I had other things planned.” Smut!

“I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but...I had other things planned.”

You looked from Luke to the mistletoe tied to the ceiling fan above your bed. “Oh really? And what exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Alvez?” 

He pulled you over to the bed and sat down pulling you to sit next to him. “Well, I thought maybe we could start with SOME kissing,” he said kissing you gently at first, then deepening the kiss, tongues battling each other. He pulled away sucking your bottom lip into his mouth before letting go. He moved his lips to your ear capturing your ear lobe between his lips, sucking and nibbling, winning a moan from you as you threw back your head. This drew his attention to your neck which he began to assault with his lips and tongue. He kissed and sucked his way down, placing loud open mouth kisses along your neck. He sucked at the base of your throat causing another moan to bubble up and out of you.

As he continued to ravish your neck with his mouth and tongue, his hands moved under your shirt, rubbing your back and pulling you closer to him. He broke away long enough to pull your shirt over your head and unclasp and remove your bra, then reattached his lips to your neck. He kissed his way down to your breasts. His sexy mouth sucked and licked until you felt like a quivering mess, gasping for breath and head thrown back in ecstacy. And this was just with the kissing. What more did he have in store for you?

You soon found out as he gently pushed you back on the bed and latched onto one nipple sucking it into his mouth. With his mouth wrapped around your nipple, he flicked the tip with his tongue causing you to arch your back off the bed. With one arm wrapped around your waist, he brought his other hand to your other breast, massaging gently before tweaking the nipple between his fingers. At the same time he sucked harder on your other nipple, and you felt it all the way to your core.

“Luke,” you begged, hoping he understood how much you needed him to touch you. You rubbed your legs together and pushed your hips up into him.

He began to kiss his way down your stomach to the waistband of your pants. He unbuttoned them so slowly you almost pushed his hands out of the way to do it yourself. FInally he had them undone and pulled them down your legs along with your panties. Throwing them to the side, he settled on his knees and pulled you the edge of the bed. He started kissing your inner thighs right above the knee. He moved so slowly you wanted to scream in frustration. 

He moved closer to your core, and you could feel his breath there. You waited with bated breath to feel his tongue or anything. If you weren’t so delirious with anticipation and want, you would be thinking of payback for all of his teasing. Then finally he touched you, pushing a finger into your entrance as he sucked your clit into his mouth. Your hips instantly tried to come off the bed, but he used his other hand to push your hips back down.

He pushed another finger inside, curling them up as he pumped in and out. His lips and tongue still working your clit. You reached down and pushed your hands into his curls holding him to you. “Fuc.., Luke...I’m…” You couldn’t finish a coherent thought. Your brain was mush as he continued to fuck you with his fingers and tongue. And then you were coming fast and hard, but he didn’t let up. He kept pumping his fingers into you as he lapped up your juices. 

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. It was messy and noisy but so fucking hot. And then you were coming again, your orgasm feeling like an explosion. Luke continued to lick and suck until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Luke..I can’t..’ you gasped as you pushed him away.

He laughed and crawled onto the bed. He hovered over you kissing you deeply so you tasted yourself on his lips. He kissed down your neck again as you shook from the aftershocks of your orgasm. “Can you handle a little more?” he asked. You felt his cock hard against your stomach, and realized he was still completely dressed. 

“Hmmm,” you hummed out. “I think you have to many clothes on though.” You began to unbuckled his belt as he pulled his shirt off. He was such a beautiful man. You got distracted from removing his pants as you ran your hands over his chest and abs. Luke laughed as you protested when he stood up long enough to finish unbuttoning and removing his pants and underwear. 

He was soon back covering your body with his. He kissed you again as he pushed into you slowly and you gasped at the feeling. He groaned loudly as your walls contracted around him. He held still a moment before pulling back out then slowly pushing all the way in again. You lifted your hips and wrapped your legs around his waist.

He gripped your hips and picked up the pace, moving faster and making more shallow thrusts. He reached between you and began to rub your still sensitive clit. You clenched around him as you came once again, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He pushed into you one last time all the way to the hilt, holding your hips still. Your walls continue to pulse around him as you both come back down. 

You were both out of breath as he leaned down to kiss you before lying next to you. You turned on your side and placed your head on his chest as he pulled the covers over you both. You lie there a moment until Luke breaks the silence saying, “Well, that has to be the most fun I have ever had under the mistletoe.”

“Dork.”

“You love me though.”

“True. I do. And yeah, it is the most fun I’ve ever had under mistletoe too,” you replied, laughing.


	14. In the Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only do Luke and reader have to share a motel room and bed, but they also have to share the room with Emily and Tara. Smut

The town your latest case in was extremely small, making hotel rooms scarce. Meaning not only did some of you have to double up, but also share a room with two other agents. You and Luke immediately volunteered to share to absolutely no one’s surprise since you had become good friends quickly. What they didn't know was that you were also used to sleeping together. You soon found out you would be sharing a room with Emily and Tara though, so you knew there would be no way you’d be getting up to anything tonight. 

Which was fine. It had been a long day, and you were all tired. Once you had found your room, the four of you took your turns in the bathroom, then settled in for the night. You didn't realize how tired you were until you almost immediately fell asleep.

\---------

Later you awoke suddenly but couldn't figure out what had awakened you. You lay still for a moment listening as you realized in the night Luke had rolled onto his side and was now spooning you, his arm wrapped around you. Just then you heard a moan coming from the other bed.

You held your breath as it was followed by a “shhhh.” You lay very still trying to figure out exactly what you were hearing. Was that a moan of pain or something else? Just then you heard another moan. Yeah, that was not a moan of pain.

There was another shushing sound and then Emily whispering, “You have to be quiet. You'll wake them up.”

Tara whispered back, “And whose fault is that? Who started this?”

You suppressed a smile because you were afraid it would turn into a giggle. So Emily and Tara were together. You hadn't realized that at all. You were happy for them. Having Luke in your life...and bed helped you on more than one occasion in with dealing with this job. Hopefully it helped them too.

Speaking of Luke, you suddenly realized he was awake and listening to what was going on too. How did you know? Well a certain part of his anatomy was now pressing into you. You couldn’t blame him for being turned on. Hell, it was turning you on too. 

You pressed your ass back against him, letting him know you were awake. Trying to move as little as possible so as not to alert Tara and Emily that your were awake, he slipped his other arm underneath you. He brought that hand up to your breast as his other hand dipped into the front of your sleep shorts and panties. You turned slightly leaning your left side against him to allow him better access. Nervous at being caught out, you both paused holding your breath.

You heard a low moan from the other bed, and Luke continued his administrations. He kneaded your breast as his the fingers of his other hand slipped between your folds. After feeling how wet you already were, he pulled your earlobe between his lips, nipping at it. You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning.

You pressed back into him again, his cock hard against your ass. He rocked his hips into you just as a loud moan came from the other bed. You both paused again, as did Tara and Emily. Once they felt certain they hadn’t awakened you and Luke, you heard their bed creak as they shifted their weight.

Luke took the loud noise their bed made as an opportunity to slip his pajama bottoms and underwear down. You also tried to quietly push your shorts and panties down as much as you could. You couldn’t believe how exhilarating it felt, worrying that you would be caught even though technically the people catching you out were doing the exact same thing.

It was slow going getting positioned the way you wanted because you both paused every few seconds to make sure the occupants of the other bed were still unaware you were awake. You finally freed yourself completely of your shorts and underwear.

Luke lifted your leg that was on top slightly as he pressed his cock into your entrance. His body was wrapped around yours, his front pressed to your back. He pushed all the way in, and you pressed your face into your pillow to keep from screaming in pleasure.

You paused again to assess the situation. It sounded as though they had possible worn themselves out and were now asleep. It was quiet a moment before you heard the bed creak as though someone were shifting.

Having Luke inside you and not moving was pure torture. You pushed against him slightly, and he finally started to move. Not wanting the bed to give you away, he barely moved his hips. He pumped his hips slowly, not pulling out much at all. It felt amazing but at the same time you wanted more.

You had no sooner had the thought than Luke was reaching between your legs and rubbing your clit. His fingers moved slowly, almost in rhythm with his hips. Just when you were ready to scream in frustration because you felt so close but not quite there, his fingers moved faster. 

Suddenly you were coming, face pressed into your pillow again as you tried to hold back any sound. And then Luke was coming too. You felt his cock pulsing inside as your walls clenched around him. He grabbed your hip and held you to him, both of you trying to move as little as possible. 

You lie there silently a moment, Luke still pressed against your back, his cock softening inside you. You listened, trying to tell if Tara and Emily were awake or not. If they were awake, they were being silent. Even though you knew you nor Luke had made a sound, it felt as though you had been so obvious as to what you were up to. 

Luke slipped out of you, then pulled his underwear and pajama pants back up. You felt him roll over, pause a moment, then get out of bed. A moment later, the light came on in the bathroom, and then he was coming back to the bed with toilet paper. Bless the man. You took the paper and cleaned up, then hopped out of the bed making a beeline for the bathroom.

You finished cleaning up then hurried back to the bed, diving under the covers. You can see Luke’s smile in the dark and poke him in the side. You move over to him placing your head on his chest. You try to get a glimpse of the other bed but can’t see anything. Soon you are drifting off to sleep.

The next morning…

You awake to the sound of an alarm going off. You stretch and notice Luke is no longer in the bed with you. Remembering last night, you glance to the other bed and see that Emily and Tara are both already gone.

Wondering where everyone is, you realize you hear the shower going. So at least one person is in the the room. You get up and start getting your clothes together that your going to wear for the day. You hear the door open to the bathroom, and Luke walks out.

You greet him with a smile and kiss. “Where are Emily and Tara?” you ask.

“They were dressed when I woke up a few minutes ago. They were going to meet the rest of the team. We figured you could sleep a few more minutes since I was going to shower.”

“Do you think they knew?”

“Does it matter? We heard them; maybe they heard us. It will just be our secret. It kind of makes it fun, doesn’t it?”

You laughed as you headed to the bathroom. “Yeah, but next time. Let’s not share a room with them. Just in case.” You heard Luke’s chuckle as you shut the door.


	15. The Right Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using prompt “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” “Can I pick?”

Luke had been driving you crazy all damn day. First thing this morning, you had missed your alarm. It was Luke’s turn to pick you up for work, so he had called when you didn’t answer his text that he was there. You answered by mumbling into the phone to go away. Next thing you knew Luke was in your freaking bedroom, ripping the covers off of you.

“Come on, Y/N. Time to start the day! Let’s go.” He walked over to your bedroom curtains and pulled them open. “Look at that beautiful sunshine!”

“Oh my god, Luke. Why the fuck are you yelling at me so early in the morning?” You still hadn’t gotten out of bed. You were lying there curled in a ball, pillow over your head.

Luke pulled the pillow from your grasp and threw it across the room. “For real, Y/N,” he said in a normal tone of voice. “I texted Emily to let her know we’d be late, but you need to get up.”

It finally registered in your sleepy brain and you jumped out of bed. “Shit! I”m sorry. I was up late last night. Give me ten.” You ran into your bathroom and looked in the mirror. Your hair was going in all directions, the results of washing it and letting it air dry. You shouted back out to Luke, “Make that twenty.”

You heard him laugh and then leave your bedroom closing the door behind him. You rushed to tame your wild hair, brushed your teeth, then headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. Your laundry basket was sitting at the foot of the bed so you just blindly grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt, throwing them on after putting on clean underwear and a bra.

You ran out of your bedroom to find Luke standing by the door, holding a travel mug which he handed over to you as you snatched your bags off the table by the door. You took a sip, smiling that he remembered how you took your coffee. “Thanks. Ok. Let’s go.”

“You sure? Not forgetting anything?” he asked. You just nodded and headed out the door. If you had been paying attention you’d have noticed his grin as he closed the door behind him.

***

Arriving at work forty minutes late, you found out the team had a case. You rushed to the conference room, Luke on your heels. Taking a seat, you apologized to everyone not noticing everyone’s gaze at your shirt as you glanced down at the file in front of you.

Penelope, prompted by Emily, finally started telling about the case. After discussing it, Emily declared they would be leaving in thirty minutes, and everyone began gathering their belongings including you. 

Penelope finally spoke up, not able to contain it any longer. “I really love your shirt, Y/N. Not at all what you usually wear to work.”

You glanced down and realized you were wearing your Yummy Sushi tee shirt. You cut your eyes to Luke who was trying to stifle a laugh. “Luke! Why didn’t you tell me? You let me wear this to work?!”

“I asked if you were sure you were ready.”

“Newbie,” Penelope ground out. For once you were in agreement with her.

You stomped out of the room, hoping you had extra clothes in your go bag. You usually packed extra just in case.

***

Thank goodness you’d packed extra clothes in your go bag. You entered the jet thirty minutes later with a much more professional looking shirt. You bypassed the seat next to Luke and sat on the couch next to Reid. He gave you a sympathetic smile as you settled beside him. 

“You know he didn’t mean anything by that, but I understand why you’re upset,” Reid said. 

“Thanks, Reid. I’m mostly over it. I just want him to sweat, ya know?”

“I know. That’s the way it was with Morgan and me.”

“Yeah I heard about your prank war.”

Reid laughed thinking about his scream recording he’d made to get Morgan back.

***

You arrived at the local police station and after getting settled in the room they’d set aside for the team, Emily divvied up the tasks to be done. You weren’t sure if it was punishment for being late or wearing that shirt or if it was Emily’s version of the get-along shirt, but you were paired up with Luke.

The two of you were to head to the first crime scene, and see if you could find anything the police had missed. It was a silent trip as Luke drove and you stubbornly refused to talk. Arriving at the scene, you immediately jumped out of the SUV and made your way into the house..

You left Luke to survey the crime scene as you looked around the rest of the house. You were still irritated with Luke so you decided to start in the master bedroom which was as far from Luke as you could get while inside. You went through everything in the bathroom first, making note of all the medicine bottles, before moving into the bedroom.

Leaving the master bedroom, you moved into the next room which happened to be set up as a study. You searched the desk, noticing the bottom right drawer seemed to get stuck. You finally got the drawer out and found a manila envelope stuck to the underside of the drawer.

You were bent down behind the desk focused on getting the envelope loose and didn’t hear Luke until he spoke from just behind you.

“Find anything?”

You jumped what felt like a foot. “Luke!” You turned and smacked him on the arm. “You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry. I didn’t realize you didn’t hear me come in. So did you find anything?”

You held up the envelope. “Maybe.” You opened the envelope pulling out the papers inside, which actually turned out to be photos.

“We should get this back to the station.”

You nodded in agreement and the two of you headed back to the police department.

***

The photos had turned out to be a huge break in the case, and you had caught the unsub the next day when he slipped up. Case officially closed, everyone piled onto the jet looking forward to getting back home.

When you landed, Emily told everyone to head home and just come in the next day to finish up the paperwork. Since Luke had driven you to work the day before you hitched a ride home with him.

Once again the ride was silent until Luke pulled into your parking lot. “Listen, Y/n. I’m sorry if I upset you yesterday. I just..I thought you looked really cute in that shirt. But I should have made a better effort to tell you.”

“Are you serious right now? You let me go to work in a yummy sushi shirt because you thought I looked cute?” You asked, hands on hips. You were about to really let him have it when it finally sunk in. “Wait...you think I look cute?”

“Yep,” he said. “Even with the pillow indentation on your cheek, with your hair all wild.” When you sat in silence just staring at him he added, “Are you going to say anything?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.”

Luke’s mouth turned up in a smile. “Can I pick?”

“No. Maybe. Want to come upstairs?”

Luke was out the door quick as a flash, as though he were afraid you would change your mind, making you laugh.

****

Later, after you had ordered a pizza and ate while watching Netflix, you let Luke choose. And it was definitely the right choice and the best kiss you’d ever had.


	16. Bad Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble using prompts “I locked the keys in the car.” and “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

Luke glanced up as you came barreling into the apartment. You rummaged through the hall closet and grabbed what you were looking for saying, "I locked the keys in the car," before running out the door again.

Luke followed you to your car. Just as you were about to swing the bat at the car window. He ran up and stopped you, holding onto the bat so you couldn't swing it. "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make? It seems a little rash, don't you think?"

You shrugged and let him take the bat from you. "I was stressed. It seemed like a good idea in the moment," you said sheepishly.


	17. That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble using prompts “Welcome to fatherhood.” and “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

Luke came out to tell the team that he was now the father of a healthy baby boy.

"Welcome to fatherhood," Matt said.

Everyone else added their congratulations with pats on the back and hugs.

"Thanks everyone. Sorry to run in and run out, but I want to get back to y/n. I would invite you in but she didn't seem up to visitors at the moment."

"I'm sure she isn't. We'll come back later," JJ said.

Luke sat next to the bed, and grabbed his wife's hand. She was holding the baby and smiled at him sweetly before saying, "You're getting a Vasectomy. That's final."


End file.
